I'll Wait Years
by Hipparu
Summary: Anthony has had a crush on Ian since the seventh grade! He's kept it in and played it cool, but what happens when he gets a little plan in his head while he's watching a movie with the one he loves? Ian x Anthony yaoi! :3 I do not own Smosh. -T/M


**This is so lame. I'm sorry. xD There's only this chapter, so it's a short story. :P **

What's it like to actually love someone? Let me explain with a quick story.

Ian and I met in the seventh grade. We were paired up for some stupid project and we got along almost immediately. I felt a connection. The kind of connection a friend wouldn't have with another friend, and even if Ian didn't feel the same way, I did.

I wanted to hold him. Love him, make him mine. I know that will never happen, but I dreamed about it, wanting it to come to me in reality, but hating the fact that it was never going to happen.

Every time we got lunch and weren't filming I just wanted to hug him. When we weren't shooting Ian is Bored I just wanted kiss him. I wanted to make him mine. I knew he would never feel the same way, but I could still feel this way secretly.

We've both had girlfriends, yeah. But I didn't really love my girlfriends; I mostly had them so that Ian wouldn't find out how I really feel. Because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship if he didn't feel the same way.

"Hey, man." Ian came out of the bathroom in a towel, he'd just taken a shower and I could tell because his hair was soaking wet and making little water droplets fall on his perfect chest.

"Hey, dude. Why are you in a towel?" I tried to make my tone disgusted, although I really felt the need to just rip the towel off.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm wearing boxers." Ian moved the towel aside a bit to reveal his red polka dotted boxers.

"Still disturbing." I said under my breath, but imagining so many things.

"Whatever. I was just grabbing water." Ian flipped the water bottle into the air and caught it gracefully. Then he went to his room to get dressed. Secretly, I caught a glimpse of his butt as he walked away. More images came into my mind.

Later that night we sat down on the tan, leather couch and watched a stupid little movie Ian had picked out from the dollar store. I wasn't interested in the movie, but I was glad to spend some time with Ian.

Halfway through the movie Ian crashes, curled up in a fetal position. I focus my attention on him, and not the movie. He looked so peaceful. I studied his face; it was freshly shaved, which was rare. But I don't mind, I think he's gorgeous anyway he does his facial hair.

I began to feel weary myself, and start to plot something very smart. I would pretend to accidentally fall asleep on the couch, but really just fall asleep curled up next to Ian. When I did so, I fell fast asleep. I must've been more tired than I thought.

The next morning I awoke to see Ian still there, but he wasn't in fetal position anymore. He had turned during the night and faced me, so now our faces were right next to each other's. I could feel his warm breath hit me in the face. I felt my face get hot and knew I was blushing horribly.

Ian started to shift. I panicked and closed my eyes, trying to figure out what he was doing.

I could tell he was staring at me. I could almost feel his blue eyes looking at me. But why? I then felt a light pressure on my lips.

I open my eyes slightly and see... Ian was kissing me! I closed my eyes again and, out of panic, deepened the kiss. I had no idea what I was doing! Ian pulled away quickly and I let a slow grin slide across my face. When I opened my eyes, Ian's' face was almost completely red.

"Uh... Did...?" His eyes twinkled as he looked into mine.

"Do you have a problem?" I smirked at him, keeping my cool. But on the inside I was freaking out. You wouldn't imagine the things I was shouting about in my mind.

Ian quickly shook his head and leaned in again. I felt his lush lips press against mine and after a few moments he pulled away.

Ian or I didn't say a word. We just laid there, looking at each other.

Finally, I worked up enough courage to say, "Ian, I love you." those four little words sent my heart pounding, and I could tell my face was getting red.

Ian looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you, too." and those four words ended all the years I spent in agony. I was finally complete.

"How long...?" I managed to choke.

"Remember that dance in the eighth grade? We didn't have dates?" Ian looked at me seriously, and I knew it wasn't a rhetorical question.

"Of course. We danced with each other that night." I spoke quietly, and kept wondering if it were a dream. Some kind of sick, cruel dream.

Ian and I kept quiet for a second, but eventually Ian opened his mouth.

"Is this real?" Ian raised his eyebrow at me.

"I hope..." that's all I could manage to say before Ian laid down on me, his head on my chest.

Right then I knew exactly what it meant to actually love. _(A/N and who the uke was. -w-)_

To actually love someone you have to feel a certain way about that person. You would do anything for them. Even wait years and years to know if they truly love you back.

**SO SAPPY! I'm sorry again. You just had to endure a stupid yaoi fanfic. xD But hey, at least you got something. :) ~T/M**


End file.
